Big Time Fight
by Heamic08
Summary: SUMMARY: Kendall and James get into a fight, but James triggers some memories for Kendall. Logan helps Kendall with these memories. WARNINGS: Mentions of past child abuse. THIS IS NOT SLASH! JUST BROTHERLY FLUFF! R&R please!


**Big Time Fight**

**One-Shot**

**By: Heamic08**

**AN: Hey y'all! I've been really sick, so that's why I haven't updated. A lot of people (Well, guests) keep saying, "Update!" and, "Why aren't you updating?" I have a life outside of fanfiction, you know. I can't update a lot. It just kinda irritated me. Anyway, I have a little writers block, so this is to try and relieve it. So, R&R! And sorry if this is kinda OOC or stupid…**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own BTR =(**

**SUMMARY: Kendall and James get into a fight, but James triggers **some memories for Kendall. Logan helps Kendall with these memories.

WARNINGS: Mentions of past child abuse. THIS IS NOT SLASH! JUST BROTHERLY FLUFF!

Kendall's POV

"James! Could you please turn down the video games? For once, I'm trying to take a nap." I complained, and threw a pillow at James. James turned around and glared at me.

"Well, I'M trying to play my video games. Go into your room!" James said, while playing the video game. I glared at him.

"Well, I already tried that, but **someone **has his Cuda products all over **my **bed!" I exclaimed at him.

"Who cares?" James asked. I took the control from his hands and threw it to the floor. James stood up, and glared at me with hatred in his eyes.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" James shouted at me. I shrugged my shoulders. "You suck, Kendall! You suck big time!"

"Thanks! That means a lot to me." I told him through the pillow. I got up and started towards my room, but James pushed me to the floor.

"You're not going into **my **room! You made me stop the video game, so you stay in here!" James said, and slammed the door in my face.

"James, listen, I-" But, before I could finish, I was cut off by a punch to the face. I fell to the ground, clutching my eye. "AH!" I screamed. It wasn't so much the pain, it was the shock. I felt tears streaming down my face, and thought back to when I was 11.

_-Flash back-_

"_Daddy! Please don't hit me again! I'll be a good boy!" 11 year old Kendall told his dad. His dad shook his head._

"_I can't do that, Kendall. You told me "No." That deserves another beating. You should know better by now." Kenneth told his son. He raised his fist, and punched Kendall in the face. Kendall screamed in pain._

"_PLEASE DADDY! STOP!" Kendall screamed at him. Kenneth's fist stopped in mid punch. He looked down at Kendall with a look of hatred._

"_**NO ONE **__tells __**THEIR **__dad "No" You hear me?" Kenneth screamed at him. Kendall nodded his head yes, and readied himself for the pain that was about to start._

_-End flash back-_

When my flash back ended, I stared at James.

"Guess what? You got your wish for you to be alone in your room tonight." I told him, and got up and started for the door. I heard James running after me.

"Kendall, I-" He didn't get to finish, because I cut him off.

"Just shut up, James. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm the worst brother." I told him, and left. I ran down to the lobby and out the door. I ran and laid down on the bench outside. I felt the tears start, and I curled up in a ball and cried my eyes out. I felt one drop. Then two. I looked up and saw the dark clouds. Then, I felt the down pour. I didn't really care at that point. I just kept on crying.

"Kendall? What are you doing out here?" I heard someone ask me. I looked up and saw Logan with his big umbrella out.

"I-I got into a b-bad fi-fight with J-James." I stuttered out. Logan sat by me and put his arm around me.

"Awe, Kenny. Tell me what happened." Logan told me. I nodded my head, and explained the fight to him.

"A-and then he-he punched me." I told him. He nodded his head.

"Is that what got you so upset?" Logan asked me. I nodded my head.

"But, Logie, it brought back bad memories." I told him. Logan pulled me into his arms tighter.

"What kind of bad memories, Kenny?" Logan asked. I felt the tears coming on again, and wiped some stray tears away.

"T-The bad kind of m-memories from when I-I was a-abused." I told him. Logan nodded and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Well, I know the memories will always be there, but I know James didn't mean it. I wish I could do more, about, you know, the memories. But, one thing that I know will help, is getting out of this rain. What do you say?" Logan asked me. I nodded and got up and hugged him.

"Thanks for helping, Logie." I told him. He nodded and smiled at me.

"No problem, Kenny." He responded. We walked up to our place, and walked in. We found James and Carlos sitting on the couch. When James saw us, he rushed up to me.

"Kendall, I'm **so **sorry! Please forgive me!" James pleaded. I nodded my head.

"I forgive you. Sorry about me losing my temper." I told him. He nodded his head.

"I forgive you. Sorry I punched you." James said.

"It's fine. It just brought back memories from when I was abused." I told James. He nodded his head.

"Ok, well, wanna go play video games with Carlos?" He asked me. I nodded my head and ran over to Carlos. I seriously love my brothers.

**AN: Sucky ending, I know. I couldn't figure out any other way to end it. I suck at endings. Anyway, I have a prayer request that if everyone prays, it can help! Pray for the families in Colorado for the shooting. They seriously need your prayers. There are 14 dead and over 50 injured. They just really need your prayers. Just say a small prayer for them. Anyway, have a great weekend! And please R&R!**

**~~Heamic08~~**


End file.
